


A Day In The Cage

by KyniaTrix13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyniaTrix13/pseuds/KyniaTrix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchesters thoughts on life in the cage. It's not what you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural, but if i did this is what Sam's time in the cage would've been like.  
> Also there is a reference to the hobbit of sorts. I mention hobbit holes. I don't own that either. Such a shame.

The cage was not what you’d expect for something with the name ‘Cage’. No, it was more like a cave, or a hole. Unfortunately it wasn't anything like a hobbit hole. It was wet, stale and completely unchanging. I say cave or hole in a metaphorical sense as the cage has no opening or end really. There are two walls made of cold unforgiving rock on either side, and then two unending entrances (not exists as there is no escape from the cage). If you did decide to go down one of them for whatever reason (probably boredom), you wouldn't notice anything was amiss. You’d just keep going and going. Eventually, after about three years of walking, you’ll find yourself coming out the other entrance from where you first found yourself. It’s like a giant loop. But you wouldn't notice it was a loop until you came back to that first spot. You know what spot it is by the shackles on one of the rock walls either side of the ‘entrances’. That is where Michael and Lucifer torture us when they aren't busy trying to kill one another. Where, might you ask, do they find the space to fight if you are in this unending loop. You must have seen them at one point. Well you’d be wrong. They don’t fight in this cave- like cage. No, they fight in the sky. Well, what passes for a sky. Now you might be getting a little confused. What happened to there being no exits? Nothing happened. There still aren't any. The supposed ‘sky’ is really just a giant black void that covers the entire cage. If you look to long you start to go a little mad. You start hearing the screams of the damned in hell and you feel like there’s fire licking at your skin. But you can’t tear your eyes away from it. It traps you just as effectively as the actual cage. Someone else has to tear you away from it. Looking at it, you can understand why Lucifer went mad. He didn't have anyone to help him look away. I guess being an archangel he has the will power to look away himself. But I doubt it was easy. He probably spent the majority of his first stay staring at it actually. There would have been absolutely nothing to occupy his time here when he was alone. Staring into the void would have been his sole entertainment, regardless of its insanity inducing tendencies. I kind of pity him actually. But not enough to regret locking him back in here. I think it might actually do him some good, now that Michael is here too. They can work out their issues without destroying my planet in the process. Just mine and my brother’s soul. Which I guess when you think about it is actually quite a bargain. Well that’s how I see it anyway. Though I don’t think Adam (my brother, well half-brother who I barely know, but am starting to as the apocalypse makes for a great conversation starter) feels the same. He’s a little miffed that I dragged him down with Lucifer and I. But we have plenty of time to get past that. We have eternity. Which, _Wow_ , now that I think about is a _seriously_ long time. And even longer considering how time passes in the cage. Every day in the real world is about a month in the cage. Well that’s what Lucifer told me on one of the rare occasions when he didn't torture me and we had a civilized conversation. Though those conversations usually evolve into really strange and insane ramblings. Those rare occasions usually last about a week (Lucifer's down time from torturing and fighting) and by the end we run out of conversation topics so start debating very odd things. You might think it shocking to find that I actually socialize with Satan, but he was right, we’re more alike than I wanted to admit. Though it really doesn't matter if I admit it now, it’s not like there’s anyone to berate me for sympathizing with The Devil. And he’s actually pretty decent once you get passed the whole torture and death-to-humanity shtick. Well, as decent as a psychopathic archangel hell bent on death and destruction can be. Though it doesn't really matter to me anymore, now that he can’t hurt anyone. I think that’s something Dean wouldn't have approved of. I think I might be going mad actually. That _would_ explain this rambling inner monologue. But it’s OK if I go mad, because everyone else in the cage is just as mad as I am some even more so. Mad as a bloody hatter. Literally. Adam and I’s blood stains the floor beneath the shackles. We don’t really pay attention to it anymore. We've been down here so long that we've gotten used to the sight. We don’t really even feel pain anymore. That doesn't stop the angels from torturing us, just stops it being as much of a stress reliever as it used to. They've taken to talking more often now. Who knows maybe by the time eternity ends or God decides Michael and Lucifer have been in time out enough they’ll have sorted all their issues out. Adam and I make quite good family counselors if I do say so myself. I hope they stop fighting soon, a four way conversation between two archangels and two thousands of years old humans would be quite interesting. But don’t think that’s going to happen soon. Millions of years of family issues doesn't disappear in a few thousand (Maybe in another few). Well, here’s to hoping. I wonder if Michael knows what chocolate’s like? That could make for a month’s worth of conversation and debate.


End file.
